


The Ideal

by tarotortwindrill



Category: Drawn to Life (Video Game)
Genre: (which is attempted), Brainwashing, Gen, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, Loss of Identity, Memory Alteration, Psychological Torture, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotortwindrill/pseuds/tarotortwindrill
Summary: In the Council’s eyes, he is the ideal.
Relationships: (past), Jowee/Mari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all want some...Jowee angst? ;)
> 
> There's not a lot of DtL fics on here compared to FF.net and all I've been contributing so far is angst, hehe.
> 
> So I've been thinking about Galactic Jungle, and I've been thinking about 1984...and, if it wasn't for the lighthearted aspects of the former, I do end up getting totalitarian dystopia vibes. And knowing how 1984 ends, I thought up of an idea: why not make a fic about Jowee trying to fight back the Council where he ends up getting brainwashed into becoming part of the Council itself? As someone once said, "if ya' can't beat 'em, join 'em!"
> 
> (p.s. if jowee is somehow real and reading this please do not hate me i still love ya ok? ok :D)

In the Council’s eyes, he is the ideal.

He puts on his mask. He awaits the meetings of the Council. He is always attentive. He does not object. ~~_(When he objected, he was dealt with justice.)_ ~~He only speaks when told to. He returns to make sure nobody else has fought back. ~~_(When he fought back, he was fixed.)_~~ He takes off his mask. He stares upon an empty gaze.

That empty gaze is his. That emptiness is the ideal.

In the Council’s eyes, he is the ideal.

* * *

“When will you understand? The Council is the best thing you could ask for.”

“The best thing I could ask for is freedom. I want to be  _ free _ .”

“But the Council is freedom.”

“This isn’t freedom! Brainwashing people into thinking what you want them to believe isn’t freedom at all!”

“It is understandable if you are still confused. That just means we have to try harder.”

“Try all you want. I’ll  _ never _ give in to you.”

“We will see.”

* * *

He looks upon a shattered portrait of two he does not recognize. The first one has orange fur and a red scarf and a bright smile. The other one has brown hair and a yellow dress and pretty eyes.  ~~_ (Her name was Mari. He had loved her once.) _ ~~

He does not remember them. He is not allowed to remember anyone that is not the Council. That would not be ideal, would it?

In the Council’s eyes, he is the ideal.

* * *

“How are you doing, loyal citizen?”

“Where’s Mari?”

“Now, why do you want to know that? We just need to know how you feel.”

“I’m not telling you that until you tell me where she is. And it isn’t a want, it’s a  _ need. _ ”

“She is alright. Or is that not enough? Do you really want to know everything about her whereabouts?”

“Please, I just...I love her, and I need to see her again. I don’t want her to be hurt, or worse, I just...please, let me see her again.”

“Come with us.”

* * *

He finds himself inside the Last Room, an ebony-black space with thin gold trim lining its sides. He knows this room has a very, very special purpose; as it is meant to be a last resort. After all, why would it not be called the Last Room?  ~~_ (It was the last place where he had any semblance of humanity.) _ ~~ He wonders if anyone else would notice his place in this room. Would they tell him to leave? No. He already knows he should not be here for long.  ~~_ (He had no choice. Either way, he wouldn’t be the same again.) _ ~~

Now, the room is empty. He is empty, too. This is what the Council would have wanted. And he already knows this emptiness is what is the ideal.

In the Council’s eyes, he is the ideal.

* * *

“You do not need to worry. After this, we will do nothing else to you.”

“I...I don’t understand...why are you using my scarf t-to…”

“We are not going to kill you. We are only teaching you a lesson.”

“P-please...it hurts so much...I c-can’t…hah...”

“Do you have anything else to say? We will not judge you.”

“...Do this to Mari...please, please, just do this to her...wait, MARI—!”

“Thank you for your contribution to the Council. You have our gratitude.”

* * *

The empty gaze is comforting. It reminds him that he is still a member of the eternal and everlasting Council, a system that has been able to welcome him when nobody else could. He does not remember of a past where he was not part of the Council. If so, why would he want to remember? No one else gave him the satisfaction the Council brought, and no one would ever again. And he is okay with that, as he stares upon the empty gaze.

For that empty gaze is his, and that emptiness is the ideal.

In the Council’s eyes, he is the ideal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
